


No room for 'I told you so'

by Fangs_and_Felines



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, the clone wars
Genre: AU, Comfort Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Request, One Shot, Padawan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Togruta - Freeform, and she gets sick, in which Ahsoka is Shaak Ti's padawan instead of Anakin's, jedi master - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs_and_Felines/pseuds/Fangs_and_Felines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka was given a fair warning from her teacher, Jedi Master Shaak Ti, that their species weren't designed to eat plants. The warning wasn't taken seriously, and Ahsoka is paying the price for it. </p><p>Drabble request from my tumblr rp blog, decided to post it here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No room for 'I told you so'

“Master, I’m dying!”

Now, most would’ve had a minor heart attack at their padawan announcing that. But, the younger Togruta had her head on Shaak’s lap and was gently having her lekku pet. She was warned that eating too much plant matter was going to make her sick. Ahsoka wasn’t a toddler, she was fifteen, if she was to ignore Shaak’s comment she’d learn from it. And her comment was ignored, and she was learning from it.

“I told you we’re carnivores, and that just because your friends can eat plants doesn’t mean you can.” There was a bit of an ‘I told you so’ tone in her voice, but it was fairly subtle.

“I knooww, I knooowww. Make it stop though, please.” Now Ahsoka was whimpering, wide blue eyes locked on her teacher.

She was answered with a shrug. There was not a lot she could do to fix the stomach pains, a war being ravaged in her system as it tried to break down the various fruits and vegetables. It just had to run its course, and she had to hope for the best in the mean time. Shaak traced her thumb across one of Ahsoka’s lekku, trying to bring some minor comfort.

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do. You have to let it run its course, which I'm afraid to say, is going to take a while.” A sympathy replaced the earlier tease, Shaak knowing all too well what this pain was like.

This time Shaak wasn’t given a verbal protest. Instead, Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her face into Shaak’s stomach. She groaned again, muffled by the fabric of Shaak’s robes. It was going to be an awfully long day of catering to her regret filled little padawan, but she didn’t exactly mind that. While it was kind of funny to watch, she knew all too well what kind of wicked pains if caused. At least they didn’t have any kind of crazy mission to run out for.

“Master?” Ahsoka whimpered out, carefully pulling herself away from Shaak’s stomach to glance up.

“Yes Ahsoka?”

“If I ever ignore your advice again you’re aloud to leave me in the medbay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really have a lot to say other then this was cute and fun to write. Drabble request was sent by snxps on Tumblr, and was originally posted there. My URL is master-jedi-shaak-ti, in case anyone was curious.


End file.
